iHope You Find It
by ArianaArmy
Summary: Wherever he is looking for, I hope he finds it.


I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. This was it. This was the performance that determined the rest of my life. It was down to me and one other girl. I looked out at the 3 judges staring back at me, and beyond I looked at the crowd. Hundred's of fan's holding up signs that read "Go Sam!" "I Love You Sam", screaming my name. But the few people that caught my eye, were sitting in the front row. Melanie, Spencer and Carly. Melanie smiled and waved, Spencer was trying to get his tie to tie in a bow, and Carly had her legs crossed, her hands laying on her laps, with a big smile on her face that said, "Whatever happens tonight, Sam, you are definitely the winner". Carly looked gorgeous in a short black sparkly dress, that had one long sleeve and strapless on the other shoulder, black platform pumps, and her hair was curled with it pulled half up. I smiled at her, and she smiled back and told Spencer to stop fidgeting. They gave me confidence, but the only person I really wanted to see, was anywhere in the world right now. Anywhere but here. It's been three years since the breakup, three years since I last saw him. It was one stupid little fight. All I wanted in life was to see him, to tell him im sorry, that that night meant nothing, that I think about him every single day. That I still have hope, that one day, I will see him again. I heard the music start, and knew that it was my time to shine, I smiled, held the microphone to my mouth, and started singing.

_**These clouds arn't going nowhere, baby**_

_**Rain keeps coming down**_

_**I just thought I had to call you, baby**_

_**For you got to far out of town**_

Freddie always wanted a career in acting. He talked about it day and night. He had always said that one day, he was gonna achieve that goal, and that he was gonna take me with him. I had tried calling him several times after the break up, but he never answered, nor replied. No one ever heard from him again. Not Carly, not Spencer, not Melanie, not Wendy, not even his mom. It's almost like he disappeared of the face of this earth.

_**And I hope that you get this message that im leaving for you**_

'_**Cause I hate that you left, without hearing the words, that I needed you too**_

_**And I hope you find it,**_

_**What you're looking for,**_

_**And I hope it's everything you dreamed your life could be,**_

_**And so much more**_

_**And I hope you're happy,**_

_**Wherever you are **_

_**I wanted you to know that,**_

_**and nothing's gonna change that,**_

_**And I hope you find it..**_

I hope that someway, somehow, he will get this message. I don't care if he responds, but I want him to hear it. I don't know where Freddie is, but I am almost positive that he is trying to live his dreams. I hope he's happy, wherever he is, if he has a new girlfriend, new friends, or a new family, I hope he's happy.

_**Am I supposed to hang around and wait forever?**_

_**Last words that I said**_

_**But that was nothing but a broken heart talking, baby **_

_**You know that's not what I meant**_

I love him. I miss him. But does he feel the same way? Is he gonna spend the rest of his life looking for me, like I want to for him? The last words that I ever said to him, was my anger. I didn't mean anything I said to him that night, it was my anger and frustration talking. I didn't mean it...

_**Call me up, let me know, that you got this message that Im leaving for you**_

'_**Cause I hate that you left without hearing the words that I needed you too**_

The crowd roared as I sang that last note, with much emotion.

_**And I hope you find it,**_

_**What you're looking for,**_

_**And I hope it's everything you dreamed you're life could be,**_

_**And so much more**_

_**And I hope you're happy,**_

_**Wherever you are,**_

_**I wanted you to know that,**_

_**And nothing's gonna change that,**_

_**And I hope you find it...**_

_**Whatever it is out there, that you, were missing here**_

You can't get famous in Seattle. I knew that, Carly knew that, and he knew that. But he wanted to be famous, and he told me he would do whatever it takes to get there. I put the microphone down by my side as the guitar solo started, and the crowd roared with applause again. I locked eyes with Carly, and I could tell she knew who I was singing about, what I was feeling. The song moved into the bridge, and it got quiet, and I started singing again.

_**And I hope you find it,**_

_**What you're looking for**_

_**And I hope it's everything you dreamed you're life could be,**_

_**And so much more**_

_**An I hope you're happy,**_

_**Wherever you are,**_

_**And I wanted you to know that,**_

_**No no no **_

_**And I hope you find it,**_

_**I hope you find it...**_

I finished the song, and smiled. Ryan walked onstage, **"Sam Puckett, Everyone!"** He announced in his microphone. The entire crowd roared and gave me a standing ovation. I picked up my long yellow dress a little, so I could step down the steps, and walked backstage. America was sending in their votes right now, and in 15 minutes, my life will change forever, whether good or bad. I walked into my dressing room, and sat down on my couch. I sighed and looked at my bracelet. Freddie had given it to me on my 18th birthday. "I love you, Samantha" was engraved on the front. I thought back to the moment he had given it to me.

~~Flashback~~

I was a beautiful night in Seattle, Washington. A beautiful night for a walk in the park. We were walking, hand in hand, in the Seattle Park,**(AN, I made that up, not sure if it's real)**, when he pulled something out of his pocket, and turned to me. "Happy Birthday Baby" I smiled as I unwrapped, the little box, and opened it. A gorgeous charm bracelet that had a heart with "I Love You, Samantha" written on it. I looked up in awe, and didn't even say anything when our lips locked together. Everything was perfect.

~~End of Flashback~

I smiled at the memory."You did pretty good out there." said a voice coming from the doorway. But it wasn't just any voice. It was his voice. I slowly turned my head to see him I the doorway. I stood up quickly, not believing my eyes. It was him. I slowly walked towards him, in disbelief, and then I fell into his arms. Oh, how long it has been since his strong arms held me tight. Once again, I feel safe. I feel like nothing in the world can hurt me. As long as he is with me. He rapped one arm around me, and laid the other on my head. "Why did you leave?" I asked, even though my head was still buried in his chest. "I don't know, baby. I just don't know." he replied as he started stroking my hair. "Sam Puckett, to the stage" said the announcer. I looked up at him. "Go ahead. I'll be waiting for you. Im never leaving you again."As I walked away our hands slowly slid out of each others. I looked at myself in a full length mirror, making sure I still looked ok, and walked to the side of the stage. Ryan signaled it was ok to walk out on stage, and told me where to stand. I looked at my opponent, and then back at the stage. I saw Freddie walk up to Carly, and she covered her mouth, started crying, and then hugged him, as he gave her a huge hug back. She pulled away and looked at me , and I smiled and nodded. Ryan told us all to stand by. Carly sat on Spencer's lap, and Freddie took her seat, and he gave me a thumbs up. "And we're back" said Ryan. He made a whole long speech, about our journey's through the past couple weeks. "And now for the winner, of season 15, of American Idol is..." I took a deep breath.

"SAM PUCKETT!"

I immediately broke down crying, as my dream was coming true. The entire crowd rose to their feet and cheered. This is it. My dream just came true. Perfect.

Everything's Perfect.


End file.
